Deep Vermilion
Deep Vermilion is a video game developed by Red Productions and published by Brilliant Star Games. The game is an open world beat'em up for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Gameplay and Story The player can control one of the many characters with a big variety of moves to defeat opponents in battle, the game is similar to the Devil May Cry series, which also adds a rating for combat prowess and durability. The game has a story mode, a versus mode, gallery, options and online modes. It is set in a steampunk modern England, in which many powerful forces are against each other, one, are the Royal Vanguards and the Cross of the Lord. The founder of the latter, Paracelsus Beckett when he was trying to make revenge against his enemies with magic and alchemy, unwillingly summoned a being from another dimension, in another hand, our hero Sebastian "Bastian" Rosenkreuz sold his soul to save the girl he loves losing everything about him. Characters * Sebastian "Bastian" Rosenkreuz: Member of the Royal Vanguards, a skillful swordsman who sold his soul to save the girl he loves, losing his memories and (literally) his heart. He has a dagger pinned exactly where his heart was. * Kenjiro "Kenji" Akamoto: A young man with a heart and soul as hot as fire. He wants to become a true hero, just like his older brother Kotaro, who died in battle. Kenji lost both arms in the Civil War, now has mechanical prostheses strong enough to fight. * Florence Blackthorne: The legitimate heir of the Blackthorne family, daughter of Howard "Judge" Blackthorne, a war hero and member of the original Royal Vanguards. Coming from a high class family, Florence decided to join the Vanguard, just as her father did. Her main weapon is Clair de Lune, a scythe with hidden powers. * Misuzu Samejima: The youngest member of the Vanguard, Misuzu comes from a clan which women are trained to be Miko (priestess). Misuzu ended up joining the vanguard by accident, although she decided to stay with Kenji. Misuzu turned out to be an expert in firearms and explosives, her main weapon being a revolver rifle. * Jack Ironsmith: The current president of the United Peoples of the Americas. A war veteran and wrestling practitioner, his imposing size and muscles conceal a heart of gold, a man who seeks the well-being of his people and end the Civil War of the Pendragon Kingdom, which has already affected several people and neighboring countries. * Angelique "Angie" Bismarck: Also known as "Calamity Angie", she is a young traveler looking for adventure and a good fight. She is easily recognized by her long blond hair, her motorcycle and her brusque fighting style. Despite this, Angie is an easy person to become your friend. * Phileas Hawkfield: An airplane pilot, expert in martial arts. After having had an accident, where he landed his plane in the East, Phileas was trained by an old master named Xian Po. * Eriko Heartily: A mysterious young woman dressed as a Catholic nun, she is a follower of Archbishop Beckett. It turns out that Eriko was the young woman Bastian was going to marry, but due to the Civil War, he died by a shot in the heart. Somehow, Eriko is alive, and now she is a dangerous murderer of The Court of the Cross of the Lord. * Leoniel Montecristo: A powerful warrior and executor, member of The Court of the Cross of the Lord. His mere presence as executor inspires fear in the hearts of his enemies. Despite this, his soldiers admire him as the current hero of heroes. * Seer Sally: She is a fortune-teller who is an apprentice to a professional magician. But since she is a newbie, many of her predictions fail. Use a crystal ball She is not affiliated with either side for fear of being treated as a witch or demon. * Don Russell: It is a hermit how style of fight is based on the Boujutsu. He is stingy and very close minded, but he has trained several people over the years, but few passed his life or death tests. * Volt Zappa: A young thief. Only survivor of a band of heroic bandits, which was exterminated by the Inquisitors of the Lord's Cross. Despite his hatred for the cult, Volt still maintains the honor and regulation of his former band. Volt is usually accompanied by a group of thieves who managed to save by escaping from jail and who decided to join the expert thief (their names are Dave, Nate, Pat, Taylor, Chris and Rami, all called in reference to the band Foo Fighters). * Henrietta Illustrious: The current queen of the Pendragon kingdom. Due to their short age of 10, many have their doubts about her abilities as a leader. Despite this, Henrietta does not seem to care in the slightest what people think of her. Elle is a clever inventor, having already created machines and robots (ironically similar to toys) at an early age. * Mordecai Killinger: Better known as "The Elegant Nightmare", he usually appears as a man of elegant dress and a gentleman's attitude (somewhat of a gambler), but he is actually a dangerous professional murderer. He was hired by Beckett to end the Blackthorne dynasty, as well as the royal family of the Illustrious. * Odette Schadenfreude: The eldest of the Schadenfreude sisters, a young woman with long white hair who wears a white dress, white glasses, gloves, stockings and white heels. She is a faithful follower of Archbishop Beckett and his mission, to the point of fanaticism. When fighting she uses a series of sharp threads connected to her attire. * Odile Schadenfreude: The youngest of the Schadenfreude sisters, a girl with short black hair. He wears a black leotard, short black skirt, long black boots. Unlike her sister who shows professional loyalty and fanaticism towards Beckett, Odile shows a more carnal desire for Beckett, and her fighting style is more brutal, using a huge morning star as a weapon that can be transformed into a mangual. * Paracelsus Beckett: Leader of the Lord's Cross, and the main antagonist. Once he was a poor scientist and alchemist, who after an accident, lost his wife and daughter. His obsession led him to combine magic and science in order to recover his loved ones, no matter who he should kill on his way. His perception of reality seems to be somewhat distorted, and he suffers from multiple personality disorder, being serious, intelligent and charismatic in one moment, crazy, deranged and unstable in another. Use magic, science and alchemy in combat. * Typhon: The final boss. A being from another dimension, was brought to this world by Beckett to discover the existence of other dimensions. Typhon is a strange amalgamation of several animals: man's body, lion's head, legs made of snake heads, his left arm is a goat's head, his right arm is a lizard's claw, and he has bat wings on his back. * Dagger: Secret boss. He is actually Bastian of an alternate dimension. Dagger aims at the extinction of all existence. Unlike the serious personality of Bastian, Dagger is more joking (something that gives contrast to his plan of total extinction). * Zeta (ζ) -Guest from Z.E.T.A.-: She is an android that comes from another era for strange reasons. She dresses as a maid and has pink hair. She is very lazy and gets angry easily. Although that is because she does not know how to interact with people, she uses laser swords, rocket fists and electricity.